The Legend of Mor'du
The Legend of Mor'du is a Pixar short film that was released with the DVD and Blu-ray release of Brave.'Brave' spin-off: First Look at new Pixar short 'The Legend of Mor'du' -- TWO PHOTOS The short adopts (when illustrating the story of Mor'du) a visual style that imitates the look of concept art, with a rough 2D design looking like paper cutouts. Plot The short begins with the witch inviting an off-screen guest into her cottage. Her crow assumes the guest wants the bear spell, so she tells the story of the man who became the demon bear Mor'du. The man had been the eldest of four sons of a king who lived in an ancient kingdom, all gifted in their own way (the younger three were gifted with wisdom, compassion and justness while the eldest brother was gifted with strength). When the king passed away one autumn, rather than giving the eldest all the inheritance, he divided the rule among all of his sons, believing their gifts combined would make the kingdom even greater. However, the eldest son, filled with greed due to mistaking his strength as character, refused to accept this and started a war against his younger brothers. Hoping to turn the tide of the war to his favor, the prince went to the witch for a spell to give him the strength of ten men by offering her his signet ring, and she gave him the spell in a drinking horn, but warns him of making a choice: either he must make amends by reconciling with his brothers or he will suffer a fate trying to fulfill his goal. When the prince brought his brothers before him by staging up a false truce, to their protests, he drank the spell, which gave him the strength, but to his surprise, in the form of a great black bear. While he would potentially have broken the spell by apologizing to his brothers, the prince instead accepted his new form and brought them and their armies down. He then tried to get his army to rule the kingdom, but they only saw him as a wild creature and turn against him. The bear then attacked his former men, and they either got killed or fled the kingdom, leading to its collapse. The bear, now being named as Mor'du for his history, ended up roaming around the area, his once human consciousness now lost forever because of favoring power over the bonds of family. The witch ends the story here, and offers the spell in the form of a cake to the guest, who turns out to be Wee Dingwall. He panics, says he only stopped by for water, and runs out of the cottage. Trivia * The cake when the witch offers to Wee Dingwall is same cake like the Triplets ate, in Brave. * The Wilhelm scream can be heard when Mor'du throws down soldiers from a rock. Gallery fifa.png f vs t vs y vs t.png Bear-Mordu_810x336.jpg Brave_810x338.jpg ted 2.png References es:The Legend of Mor'du pl:Legenda o niedźwiedziu Mor'du ru:Легенда о Мор'ду Legend of Mor'du Legend of Mor'du